Illuminatenorden
Der Illuminatenorden wurde am 1. Mai 1776 vom Ingolstädter Professor Adam Weishaupt gegründet und verfolgte das Ziel, die Menschheits mittels der Aufklärung aus der Herrschaft durch Thron und Altar zu befreien. Mit der Zerschlagung des Ordens in Bayern entstanden viele Spekulationen über den Orden: man sagte ihm nach, er existiere im Verborgenen weiter und habe den Samen für die Französische Revolution gelegt. Mit der Zeit wandelten sich die Theorien um den Orden, sodass der Begriff Illuminaten bald nicht mehr für einen Bund von radikalen Aufklärern stand, sondern für eine elitäre Gruppe die hinter den Kulissen die Fäden zieht und deren Ziel eine Neue Weltordnung ist. Weishaupts Illuminatenorden Chronologie right|Adam Weishaupt Der „Bund der Perfektibilisten“ (bald darauf Bienenorden und schließlich Illuminatenorden) wurde am 1. Mai 1776 von Johan Adam Weishaupt (1748-1830), Professor für Kirchenrecht und praktische Philosophie, in Ingolstadt gegründet. Nur die Studenten Massenhausen und Merz nahmen noch an der Gründung teil. Weishaupts Motiv für die Gründung war wahrscheinlich einerseits das im hohen Maße antiaufklärerische jesuitische Umfeld, welches Weishaupt schon seit seiner Kindheit am jesuitischen Gymnasium missfiel, andererseits die Besorgnis, ein Werber der Gold- und Rosenkreuzer könnte ihm die brauchbarsten Kandidaten vor der Nase wegschnappen. Weishaupt, der als Professor einigen Studenten Kost und Logis in seinem Haus bot, hatte natürlich eine gute Verbindung zu diesen, und es fiel ihm leicht, aus ihnen die ersten Mitglieder zu werben. Das von Weishaupt zunächst an seine Jünger vermittelte Bild war das „einer Verbindung, die durch die feinsten und sichersten Mittel den Zweck erlangt, der Tugend und Weisheit in der Welt über Dummheit und Bosheit den Sieg zu verschaffen, die wichtigsten Entdeckungen in allen Fächern der Wissenschaft zu machen, ihre Mitglieder zu edlen, großen Menschen zu bilden, und diesen dann den gewissen Preis ihrer Vervollkommnung auch in dieser Welt zuzusichern; sie gegen Verfolgung, Schicksale und Unterdrückung zu schätzen, und dem Despotismus aller Art die Hände zu binden“(Nach einem Zitat von Knigge) Ein hohes Anforderungsniveau wurde an die ersten Mitglieder gestellt, was natürlich zu einer nur langsam anwachsenden Mitgliederzahl führte. So zählte der Orden im Dezember 1779 gerade mal 60 Mitglieder. Dies lag durchaus in der Absicht des Gründers, denn dieser wollte so die Qualität erhalten und sie nicht gegen Quantität einbüßen müssen. left|Adolph Freiherr Knigge Doch die Entwicklung des Ordens sollte sich um einiges beschleunigen, nachdem Adolph Knigge (1752-1796) am 1. Juli 1780 den Illuminaten mit Begeisterung beitrat. Knigge galt damals als einer der engagiertesten und kenntnisreichsten Maurer mit ausgezeichneten Beziehungen. Die Mitgliederzahl stieg um ca. 500 Mann, welche aus den Kreisen meist adliger Freimaurer und zumeist in protestantischen Gebieten rekrutiert wurden. Auch half Knigge Streitigkeiten zu glätten, die zwischen Weishaupt und seinem Areopag (höchsteingeweihte Mitglieder) bestanden. Allerdings erfuhr der Orden durch Knigge auch eine zunehmende Annäherung an die Freimaurerei, was auch in dem neuen Gradsystem der Illuminaten vom 10.12.1782 zum Ausdruck kommt. Der vom 16. Juli bis zum 1. September 1982 in Wilhelmsbad bei Hanau stattfindende Freimaurerkongress bot eine weitere Gelegenheit zum Ausbau des Ordens. Auf ihm wurde die bisherige Grundlage der strikten Observanz, die Templertheorie, verneint, was konkurrierenden Systemen die Möglichkeit gab, sich als Alternative anzubieten. Auch die Illuminaten nutzten das zu ihrem Vorteil, und es gelang ihnen erfolgreich, hochrangige Mitglieder der Strikten Observanz anzuwerben, wodurch die von Weishaupt und Knigge erhoffte vollkommene Unterwanderung der Strikten Observanz in greifbare Nähe rückte. Doch die Stabilität des Ordens wurde durch das Wachstum stark geschwächt. Knigges Annäherung an die Freimaurer und der damit verbundene Mitgliederzustrom hatten nicht Weishaupts Qualitätsanspruch berücksichtigt. Neben den internen Streitereien von Weishaupt mit seiner Münchener Zentrale gab es schnell Probleme zwischen ihm und Knigge, welcher zu einem der wichtigsten Männer des Ordens geworden war. Am 1.Juli 1784 wurde Knigge infolge des Streites aus dem Orden entlassen. Nun begann die Verfolgung des Ordens, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt den meisten noch vollkommen unbekannt war. Am 21. Juni 1784 wurde der Orden sowie die Freimaurer und zahlreiche andere geheime Gesellschaften verboten. Man unterstellte dem Orden, sich in politische Angelegenheiten eingemischt zu haben, wie etwa einem territorialen Tauschhandel zwischen Belgien und Bayern. Der Hinweis auf solche Aktivitäten stammte aus den Reihen der Illuminaten selbst, vom Zirkel der Marianischen Landesakademie, das Motiv war womöglich persönliche Rache an Weishaupt. Infolgedessen wurden weitere Anschuldigungen an die Illuminaten laut. Eine regelrechte Illuminatenhysterie entwickelte sich, obwohl viele Mitglieder des Ordens fügsam sogar Ordenspapiere herausgeben wollten, um ihre Unschuld zu zeigen. Die eingesetzte Untersuchungskommission ging nur gegen einige hohe Illuminaten vor, gegen die unter grober Missachtung des Rechtsweges Strafen verhängt wurden, die Landesverweisung, Amtenthebung und geringe Haftstrafen umfassten. Ermittlungen gegen Staatsbeamte oder hohe Adlige wurden tunlichst vermieden. Weishaupt, dessen Rolle noch unbekannt war, flüchtete nach Erhalt einer gekürzten Pension vor den Ermittlungen nach Regensburg und 1787 nach Gotha, wo man ihm Schutz gewährte. Weishaupt hatte die Leitung des Ordens bereits im Frühjahr 1784 an den Grafen Martin zu Stolberg-Rossla abgegeben und keine Versuche einer Reorganisation angestellt. Bereits im April 1785 wurde der Orden von seinem Oberen offiziell aufgelöst. Ein Zweig des Ordens unter J. Christoph Bode versuchte noch kurz, sich zu reorganisieren, scheiterte jedoch Ende 1790. Derweil entstanden immer mehr Gerüchte über den Orden und, angeheizt durch die Französische Revolution, verbreitete sich die Furcht vor dem Orden, dessen Einflussmöglichkeiten in der Realität eher gering waren. Bis heute besteht der Mythos Illuminaten fort. Weltbild der Illuminaten Der historisch dokumentierte Illuminatenorden verfolgte tatsächlich das Ziel, eine neue Weltordnung zu schaffen, doch dieses hat nur wenig mit den apokalyptischen Verschwörungstheorien zu tun. Weishaupt betrachtete die Gesellschaft um ihn herum als geistig minderjährig und deshalb unfähig, sich selbst zu führen und seinen Herrschern ausgeliefert. Deswegen förderte der Illuminatenorden Bildung und gab seinen Mitgliedern je nach Stufe Bücher aus Wissenschaft bis Esoterik zu lesen. Durch die Aufklärung, meinte Weishaupt, würden die Staatengefüge seiner Zeit überflüssig und durch einen anarchistischen Weltstaat ersetzt werden. Eine Nähe zu den späteren marxistischen Gedankengängen lässt sich dabei nicht bestreiten. Revolutionen wie in Frankreich sah man bei den Illuminaten eher als kontraproduktiv für dieses Ziel, denn die dortigen Menschen waren nicht aufgeklärt genug, um über sich selbst zu herrschen, die jakobinische Terrorherrschaft und die baldige napoleonische Machtergreifung waren absehbar. Anrede an die neuaufzunehmenden Illuminatos dirigentes Eines der besten Zeugnisse für das Weltbild der Illuminaten bietet die "Anrede an die neuaufzunehmenden Illuminatos dirigentes", welche von seinem Verfasser Adam Weishaupt als sein besten Werk für den Orden bezeichnet wurde. Der Inhalt lässt sich folgendermaßen zusammenfassen: :"Die gesamte Natur ist die "stufenweise Entwicklung eines unendlichen Plans". Durch die drei Phasen von "Kindheit, Jugend und Mannesalter schreitet die Menschheit ihrer Vervollkommnung entgegen". Im Urzustand waren die Menschen frei, gleich und glücklich; Ständetrennung, Eigentum, persönlicher Machtanspruch, Staatenbildung, "die großen unseligen Triebfedern und Ursachen unserem Elends" waren noch unbekannt. :Aber die überzogene Vermehrung der materiellen Bedürfnisse schuf Abhängigkeitsverhältnisse. Der Schwache mußte sich dem Starken unterwerfen, Herrschaftsstrukturen und Hierarchien entstanden, aus autonomen Familienverbänden wurden Stämme und Nationen, Stammesfürsten wurden zu Königen, Machtmißbrauch und Despotismus wurden möglich. Die Welt hörte auf, "eine große Familie, ein einziges Reich zu sein". Der Prozeß der Staatenbildung wurde zum "Grab der Freiheit" und zur "Wiege des Despotismus", der religiösen Differenzierung, zum Ursprung von Priesterherrschaft und Intoleranz. Oligarchische und monarchische Despoten machten die ursprünglich auf Widerruf übertragene Herrschaft zu ihrem erblichen Eigentum, verleugneten ihre staatlichen Aufgaben zugunsten dynastischer Interessen, hielten untereinander ein fragwürdiges Gleichgewicht gegenseitiger Belauerung und Bedrohung und sicherten sich zugleich gegenseitig ihre Machtstabilität in der einverständigen Unterdrückung ihrer jeweiligen Völker. :Umgekehrt werden aber gesellschaftliche Differenzierung und Staatenbildung auch wieder zur "Wiege der Freiheit", denn sie lassen in ihren Auswüchsen von Despotismus und Knechtschaft erst den Wunsch nach dem verlorenen Ideal lebendig werden. Zunächst macht das gegenseitige Schutzbedürfnis die Unterwerfung unter Fürsten und den Zusammenschluß in Staaten zwar notwendig. Dies fällt aber weg, wenn die "Begierde, sich zu unterscheiden" unter den Menschen aufhört, und dies wiederum ist möglich, wenn sie genügend aufgeklärt sind, nämlich fähig sind zu vernünftiger Erkenntnis und Reduzierung ihrer Bedürfnisse, wodurch allein Freiheit möglich ist. Dann ist die Nation "wahrhaft volljährig", dann "fällt der Grund ihrer Vormundschaft hinweg". Der Prozeß der Aufklärung wird zunächst sogar von den Fürsten selbst in Gang gesetzt, die erkennen, daß es bei der macht- politischen Konkurrenz der Staaten nicht erfolgversprechend sein kann, bloß "über eine Horde zu herrschen". So bereitet die Menschheit schon in der mittleren Zeit, der "Jugend", ihre "männliche Reife" vor, die dritte Entwicklungsstufe, die bislang jedoch nie die endgültige und vollkommene Stufe der Reife war. Denn es folgt noch eine vierte Stufe des "Alters und des Zerfalls", die gleichsam als Schwungrad die Menschheit immer wieder in neue Stufen der Kindheit zurücktreibt. Bei diesem zyklischen Ablauf des historischen Prozesses wird es möglich, über Jahrhunderte hinweg in der jeweils dritten Stufe immer bessere Entwürfe, einen immer höheren Grad der Vollkommenheit zu erreichen. :In dem Prozeß des ständigen "Werdens und Vergehens der menschlichen Kultur" sind die Geheimgesellschaften der einzige dauerhafte und deshalb entscheidende Faktor. Sie konservieren das in den jeweiligen "menschlichen Perioden" bereits errungene Gut der Aufklärung als "Archive der Natur und der menschlichen Rechte" und garantieren insofern die endgültige Erfüllung der Menschheitsgeschichte. Durch sie allein werden irgendwann Fürsten und Nationen gewaltlos von der Erde verschwinden, durch sie allein wird "das Menschengeschlecht wieder eine Familie und die Welt ein Aufenthaltsort vernünftiger Menschen sein." " :Quelle: "Geheimbund und Utopie" von Manfred Agethen (S. 109f) Bildungsprogramm Die Zeit der Aufklärung wurde zu Recht als „das pädagogische Jahrhundert“ bezeichnet, und auch der Illuminatenorden macht hierbei keine Ausnahme. Bildung darf in diesem Zusammenhang nicht als bloße Informationsvermittlung verstanden werden, sondern auch als die Formung des Geistes, welche auch eine Formung zum Gehorsam gegen die für die Mehrheit unbekannten Oberen enthielt. Die Annahme, dass man Menschen zu ihrem Glück zwingen kann, war während der Aufklärung weit verbreitet. Viele der Methoden, die der Illuminatenorden benutzte, scheinen von den im Orden doch so verhassten Jesuiten übernommen worden zu sein. Um dies zu verstehen muss man wissen, dass die kirchentreuen Jesuiten punkto Bildung ihrer Mitglieder stets führend waren, was natürlich im Orden ebenso bewundert und natürlich nachzuahmen, wenn nicht gar zu übertreffen versucht wurde. Diese Annäherung an die Jesuiten hat dem Orden natürlich viele innere Streitereien beschert, sodass man in Weishaupt oft einen verkappten Jesuiten gesehen hat, und mit der Öffentlichwerdung des Ordens war es natürlich nun ein Leichtes für Verschwörungstheoretiker, den Orden entweder von jesuitischer Seite als jesuitenfeindlich oder von jesuitenfeindlicher Seite als jesuitisch und sogar Teil einer jesuitischen Verschwörung zu bezeichnen. Vermutlich rührt daher auch die Theorie, Weishaupt wäre einmal ein Jesuit gewesen. Die Methoden Die Ordensmitglieder waren verpflichtet, ein Quibus-licet-Heft zu führen, in dem sie alles niederschrieben, was sie für den Orden als wichtig erachteten, was die Aufdeckung eigener oder fremder Vergehen oder Mängel natürlich mit einschloss. Diese Berichte sollte das Ordenmitglied nun monatlich und geheim (in versiegelten Briefen) zu einer höheren Instanz weiterleiten lassen. Für die Provinzialkollegien wurde die Aufschrift „Quibus-licet“, für Provinziale „Soli“ und für den General des Ordens „Primo“ gebraucht. Dies entspricht in Funktion etwa der Beichte bei den Jesuiten. Auch ordensexterne Informationen über politische Vorgänge, die die Mitglieder beispielsweise als Beamte direkt bei den Kabinetten, Fürsten, Ministern usw. erlebten, flossen so der Führung zu. Keiner war von der Pflicht ausgeschlossen, dieses Heft zu führen, und Versäumnisse wurden sogar mit Geldstrafen und Ausschlüssen geahndet. Die Antworten auf die Hefte der Oberen waren die sogenannten „Reprochenzettel“, die allerdings meist nur Vertröstungen, tiefsinnige Merksprüche und Hinhaltetaktiken enthielten. Auch Fragen nach Herkunft, Familienstand, beruflichen und wirtschaftlichen Verhältnissen, Fleiß, Ordnungssinn, Anhänglichkeit, Verschwiegenheit und Folgsamkeit mussten die Mitglieder tabellarisch beantworten. Ergänzt wurde dies noch durch eigene Ordenstagebücher und periodisch kleinere schriftliche Abhandlungen („Pensa“), sowie natürliche einer größeren Abhandlung bei Neuaufnahme. Auch eine Charakterstudie der Neumitglieder musste Weishaupt vor deren Aufnahme absegnen. Der Kontakt zwischen Oberen und Mitgliedern musste stets auch bei Abwesenheit (z.B. Reisen) gehalten werden. So kam es im Illuminatenorden zu einer regelrechten Verdatung, in der es Priorität war, den Geist der anderen Mitglieder zu erforschen. Jeder sollte zu einem Spion des anderen werden. Diese im Orden eingeforderte Offenheit bewirkte natürlich wiederum Abhängigkeit von den Oberen, sodass jeder außer Weishaupt selbst vom ihm Übergeordneten abhängig war. Aufnahme Der Orden war darauf ausgerichtet, möglichst tugendhafte Mitglieder möglichst zwischen 18 und 30 Jahren zu erhalten. Nur wer den Anforderungen entsprach, durfte aufgenommen werden, auch waren „Juden, Heiden, Weibspersonen, Mönche und Mitglieder anderer geheimen Orden“ ausgeschlossen. („Die Illuminaten: Quellen und Texte zur Aufklärungsideologie des Illuminatenordens“, S. 58) Neuanwerbungen wurden von den Mitgliedern im privaten Raum getätigt. Hierfür suchte sich ein ausreichend qualifiziertes Mitglied eine Person aus, die sie mit Einwilligung des Ordens langsam an denselben heranführen konnte. Dabei sollte der Werber eine geistig enge Beziehung mit dem Anzuwerbenden eingehen und ihn in Gesprächen langsam zur Erkenntnis führen, wie nützlich doch eine geheime Gesellschaft wäre, bis der Anzuwerbende der Ansicht ist, einer solchen beitreten zu wollen. Der Orden empfahl auch bestimmte Bücher, die man dem Anzuwerbenden geben konnte, um sein Interesse zu steigern. Nach mehreren solcher Gespräche soll der Werber dem Anzuwerbenden wie im Versehen ein verschlüsseltes Papier zeigen, wonach er aber wie davor fortfahren soll. Das Ziel dieses langsamen Heranführens ist, zu überprüfen, welche genauen Motive den Angeworbenen treiben, auch werden seine Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen überprüft. Sobald man sich mit dem Angeworbenen relativ sicher ist, kann man ihm von der Gesellschaft erzählen und ihm den ersten Revers, eine relativ lose schriftliche Beitrittserklärung, vorlegen. Revers („Die Illuminaten: Quellen und Texte zur Aufklärungsideologie des Illuminatenordens“, S. 62) :„Ich, Endgesetzter, verpflichte mich bei meiner Ehr und guten Namen, mit Verzicht auf allen geheimen Vorbehalt von den (Hier wird der Aufnehmer genannt) anvertrauten Sachen meiner Aufnahme in eine geheime Gesellschaft betreffend, gegen keinen auch vertrautesten Freund und Anverwandten auf keine mögliche Weise, weder durch Worte, Zeichen, Blicke etc. jemal das Geringste zu offenbaren, es mag nun solche meine Aufnahme zustande kommen oder nicht; um so mehr, als mein Aufnehmer mich versicherte, daß in dieser Gesellschaft nichts wider den Staat, die Religion und die Sitten unternommen werde. Auch verspreche ich die mir deshalben mitzuteilenden Schriften oder zu erhaltende Briefe, nach vorhergemachten, niemand verständlich nötigen Auszögen, alsogleich zurückzustellen. Und dieses alles, so wahr ich ein ehrlicher Mann bin und noch ferner sein will. :::(Ort, Tag, Monat, Jahr) ::(L.S.Sigilli, Ort des Siegels) Vor- und Zunahme etc.“ In der darauffolgenden Zeit werden dem Angeworbenen Schriften des Ordens zugeleitet, die er lesen und danach zurückgeben soll, wobei mittels unvorbereiteter Besuche geprüft werden soll, wie der Angeworbene die Schriften aufbewahrt. Der Neuangeworbene wird auch dazu angehalten, selbst neue Mitglieder des Ordens vorzuschlagen und sich durch Eifer selbst die Erlaubnis zu verdienen, neue Mitglieder anzuwerben. Er muss einen Katalog seiner Büchern der Gesellschaft übergeben. siehe weiter: Initiationritual der Illuminaten Gradsystem 1. Gradsystem von Weishaupt (1779): #Novize #Minerval #erleuchteter Minerval Gradsystem nach Freiherr Knigges Reform (1782): #''' Pflanzschule oder Vorbereitungsklasse''' ## Novize ## Minerval ## Kleiner Illuminat #''' Maurerklasse''' ## Lehrling* - Geselle* - Meister* ## Illuminatus maior (Schottischer Novize) ## Illuminatus dirigens (Schottischer Ritter) #''' Mysterienklasse''' ## Kleine Mysterien: a) Priester, b) Regent ## Große Mysterien: a) Magus, b) Rex (Die letzten Grade wurde nie fertig ausgearbeitet) *Johannisgrade / Blaue Maurerei Verschlüsselungen Zum Selbstschutz, aber auch um sich interessant zu machen, benutzten die Illuminaten zahlreiche Verschlüsselungen. Text-Verschlüsselung (Quelle: Die Illuminaten: Quellen und Texte zur Aufklärungsideologie des Illuminatenordens) '' Der Illuminatenorden verwendete zwei verschiedene und Gradabhängige Textverschlüsselungen. (Aus „Einige Orginalschriften des Illuminatenordens,…“ 1786) Kalender ''(Quellen: Die Illuminaten: Quellen und Texte zur Aufklärungsideologie des Illuminatenordens/Ausschnitt aus „Einige Orginalschriften des Illuminatenordens,…“ 1786 und www.weltverschwoerung.de) Der Kalender der Illuminaten orientierte sich an dem altpersischen Kalender, welcher im Todesjahr des Propheten Mohammed beginnt und folgende Monate besitzt: 1. Pharapahascht od. Pharavadin 41 Tage vom 21. März samt April 2. Adarpahascht Mai 3. Chardad Juni 4. Thirmeh Juli 5. Merdedmeh August 6. Schaharimeh September 7. Meharmeh Oktober 8. Abenmeh November 9. Adarmeh Dezember 10. Dimeh Januar 11. Benmeh Februar 12. Asphandar 20 Tage im März Namen Auch wurden Namen von Personen und Städten verschlüsselt, wobei besonders die griechische Kultur als Orientierungspunkt diente (Siehe auch: Mitgliederliste des Illuminatenordens) (Quelle:www.weltverschwoerung.de) Namen: Name Ordensname Adam Weishaupt Spartacus Freiherr Knigge Philo Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Socrates, Abaris Herzog Ferdinand von Braunschweig Aaron Massenhausen Aiax Zwack Cato Domherr Baron Schröckenstein in Eichstädt Mohammed Baron Ecker in Amberg Perikles Graf Pappenheim in Ingolstadt Alexander Professor Krenner Arminius Professor Moldenhauer in Kiel Godoscalcus Herzog Ernst v. Gotha Timoleon Friedrich Heinrich Jacobi Sully Illuminaten-Ordens-Directions-System von Knigge (Quelle: Richard van Dülmen : „Der Geheimbund der Illuminaten.“ ) Deutschland (Assyrien) 3 Inspektionen: Achaia, Aethiopien, Abessinien I. Archja 1. Provinz: Griechenland (Bayerischer Kreis) a) Praefektur: Achaia (Herzogtum Bayern) Direktorium: Athen (Mundsen) b) Praefektur: Kalabrien (Erzbistum Salzburg) Direktorium: Nicosia (Salzburg) c) Praefektur: Chaldaa (Regensburg, Passau, Ortenburg, Leuchtenburg, Sulzbach) Direktorium: Corinth (Regensburg) d) Praefektur: Delta (Oberpfalz) Direktorium: Theben (Freising) 2. Provinz: Illyrien (Frankischer Kreis) a) Praefektur: Canaa (Eichstätt, Ansbach, Reichsstädte) Direktorium: Erzerum (Eichstätt) b) Praefektur: Calchedon (Bayreuth, Grafschaften und Herrschaften) Direktorium: ? (Bayreuth) c) Praefektur: Galatien (Würzburg, Bamberg) Direktorium: Karthago (Würzburg) d) Praefektur: Etrurien (Deutsche Ordensstädte, Henneberg) Direktorium: Theben (Freising) 3. Provinz: Pannonien (Schwabischer Kreis) a) Praefektur: Istrien (Augsburg, Konstanz, Kempten) Direktorium: Nicomedia (Augsburg) b) Praefektur: Latium (Württemberg, Zollern, Reichsstädte) Direktorium: Damiata (Stuttgart) c) Praefektur: Mingrelien (Oettingen, Fürstenberg, Abteien, Reichsstädte) Direktorium: Tybur (Oettingen) d) Praefektur: Morea (Baden, Ritterschaft, Reichsstädte) Direktorium: Delphis (Karlsruhe) II. Aethiopien 1. Provinz: Macedonien (Kurrhein-, Niederrheinischer Kreis) a) Praefektur: Paphlagonia (Rheinpfalz) Direktorium: Thessalonien (Surinam) (Mannheim), od. Utica (Heidelberg) b) Praefektur: Albanien (Mainzische Länder, Beilstein) Direktorium: Epidamnus (Mainz) c) Praefektur: Pamphilia (Erzbistum Trier) Direktorium: Antigonea (Koblenz) od. Pella (Trier) d) Praefektur: Pesidia (Koln, Arensberg, Reineck, Isenburg) Direktorium: Stagyra (Bonn), od. Amphipolis (Koln) 2. Provinz: Dacien (Oberrheinischer Kreis) a) Praefektur: Grofßlydien (Reichsstädte v. Wetterau, Ritterschaft) Direktorium: Claudiopolis (Neuwied) b) Praefektur: Kleinlydien (Hessen-Kassel) Direktorium: Gordium (Kassel) c) Praefektur: Epirus (Fulda, Hanau, Frankfurt) Direktorium: Edessa (Frankfurt) d) Praefektur: Peleponnes (Hessen-Darmstadt) Direktorium: Lystra (Darmstadt) 3. Provinz: Thessalien (Westfalischer Kreis) a) Praefektur: Picenum (Wied, Sayn, Mors, Thorn, Essen) Direktorium: Claudiopolis (Neuwied) b) Praefektur: Servia (Münster, Osnabrück, Jülich, Cleve) Direktorium: ? (Münster) c) Praefektur: Sora (Paderborn, Münden, Korvey, Nassau) Direktorium: ? (Paderborn) d) Praefektur: Tagana (Verden, Oldenburg, Hoya, Schaumburg) Direktorium: ? (Oldenburg) III. Abessinien 1. Provinz: Jonien (Obersachsischer Kreis) a) Praefektur: Arcadien (Kursachsen, Vogtland, Zeitz) Direktorium: ? (Dresden) od. Sinope (Leipzig) b) Praefektur: Argos (Brandenburg, Pommern) Direktorium: Pelusium (Berlin) c) Praefektur: Ligurien (Herzogtümer v. Sachsen, u. Sdzwarzenburg) Direktorium: Hieropolis (Weimar) od. Syracus (Gotha) d) Praefektur Phoenizien (Anhalt, Mansfeld, Stolberg, Querfurth) Direktorium: ? (Dessau) 2. Provinz: Aeolis (Niedersachsisdier Kreis) a) Praefektur: Susiane (Kurhannover, Celle, Grubenhagen) Direktorium: Tarsus (Hannover) b) Praefektur: Tracien (Wolfenbüttel, Magdeburg, Halberstadt, Hildesheim) Direktorium: Capua (Braunschweig) c) Praefektur: Palaestina (Bremen, Hamburg, Holstein) Direktorium: Camarina (Bremen) d) Praefektur: Capadocien (Mecklenburg, Lübeck, Ratzeburg) Direktorium: ? (Strelitz) Österreich (Ägypten) Rom (Wien) Provinz: Peleponnes (Tirol) Direktorium: Samos (Innsbruck) Einfluss der Illuminaten Schätzungen legen nahe das der Orden maximal 2500 Mitglieder hatte von denen heute etwa 1500 Namentlich bekannt sind. Es sind keine Einflüsse der Illuminaten auf die Politik der Fürsten belegbar. Den Einzigen nennenswerten und beabsichtigten Einfluss lag bei einer gegenseitigen Unterstützung der Mitglieder in hohe Ämter zu kommen, was allerdings für damalige Verhältnisse wohl eher als normal betrachtet werden kann, auch wenn das Interesse der Illuminaten letztendlich einen anderen Zweck als nur der Wohlfahrt ihrer Mitglieder diente. Die Illuminaten beabsichtigen einen "langen Marsch durch die Institutionen", d.h. eine langsame Besetzung hoher Ämter bis diese Ämter mit dem Orden quasi identisch waren. Es muss hierbei aber klar darauf verwiesen werden, dass es scheinbar keine Unterschiede im Verhalten der Illuminaten, die häufig in der Minderheit in Gremien waren, zu ihren unerleuchteten Kollegen gab. Neugründungen (Quelle: www.illuminaten.de.vu) Erst 95 Jahre nach dem Verbot des Illuminatenordens wurde der Orden 1880 durch Theodor Reuss neu gegründet, wobei hier eher der Mythos als wirkliche Inhalte im Mittelpunkt standen. Der Sitz dieses Ordens saß zunächst in Berlin, wechselte später aber nach Dresden. Leopold Engel trat 1895 in diesen Orden ein und gründete bald darauf (1896) seinen eigenen Illuminatenorden, der sich aber bald wieder mit dem von Reuss vereinigt haben soll. 1902 kam es dann aber durch einen Streit von Leopold Engel und Theodor Reuss zu einer Spaltung des Ordens. Reuss'Illuminaten Reuss' Illuminaten sollen angeblich nach der Spaltung einen starken Amerikanischen Zweig gehabt haben. Am 18. Januar 1903 wurden Veränderungen der Satzungen und das Gradsystem auf folgende Grade reduziert #Novize #Minerval #Magus #Grossmagus #Kleiner Illuminat #Grosser Illuminat #Dirigierender Illuminat 1912 wurde Aleister Crowley Mitglied dieses Ordens, indem man ihm sogar einen eigens für ihn geschaffenen Grad gab. In Deutschland endet die Geschichte des Ordens vermutlich mit dem Geheimbundverbot durch die Nazis 1933, eine weitere Aktivität zu späterer Zeit oder in anderen Ländern ist nicht ausgeschlossen. Leopold Engels Illuminaten Leopold Engel setzte auf die Unabhängigkeit seiner Illuminatenlogen. Sein verändertes Gradsystem umfasste nur noch 5 Grade. #Lehrlingsgrad* #Gesellengrad* #Meistergrad* #Andreasgrad #Rosenkreuzergrad *Johannisgrade / Blaue Maurerei Der Orden wurde 1925 neu organisiert und zum sogenannten „Weltbund der Illuminaten“ mit Sitz in Berlin erweitert. Nach Engels Tod (8. November.1931) hatte der Orden allerdings keine Blütezeit mehr. Er wurde 1933 zwangsweise durch die deutschen Nationalsozialisten aufgelöst. Während der Hauptsitz des Ordens in Deutschland zerfiel, reorganisierte er sich in Österreich und der Schweiz. Doch auch diese Bündnis hielt nicht lange, nachdem Österreich es untersagte das Juden Mitglieder des Ordens werden konnten. Nach dem Anschluss von Österreich an Deutschland endete dort die Geschichte des Ordens. Aber in der Schweiz überstand ein kleiner Teil von Engels Illuminaten den Weltkrieg. Der Schweizer O.T.O.-Anführer Hermann Joseph Metzger soll den Orden 1962 übernommen haben und vermischte deren System mit dem einiger anderer mystischer Orden, indem er etwa Gradstufen der Gnostisch Katholischen Kirche einführte. Mit der Zeit wird der Orden sich vermutlich wieder nach Deutschland ausgebreitet haben, hierfür spricht zumindest ein Eintrag im Telefonbuch von Frankfurt: Illuminaten-Orden e.V. OTO Adalbertstr. 21 D-60486 Frankfurt Telefon: (0 69) 70 28 83 Verschwörungstheorien Franz Kölmer Im Jahr 1771 soll ein geheimnisvoller jütländischer Kaufmann mit Namen Franz Kölmer nach Ingolstadt gekommen sein. Dieser Mann soll viele Jahre in Ägypten gelebt haben bevor er nach Europa zurückkehrte um neue Anhänger einer geheimen Lehre des Manichäismus zu finden. Auf seinem Weg nach Frankreich soll er auf Malta mit Cagliostro zusammengetroffen sein und beinahe einen Aufstand auf der Insel entfesselt haben, worauf er von den Malteserrittern verjagd wurde. In Avignon und Lyons soll er ein paar Schüler unter den Illuminés gefunden haben. Im gleichen Jahr soll er nach Deutschland gegangen sein wo er einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Adam Weishaupt hinterlassen haben soll. Laut Barruel soll Weishaupt infolge des Treffens 5 Jahre lang über seinem Systhem für den Illuminatenorden gebrütet haben. Laut Lecouteulx de Canteleu soll Kölmer identisch mit Altotas sein, einem zeitweiligen Lehrmeister Cagliostros, der aus Armenien stammte und dessen System sich aus ägyptischen, Syrischen und Persischen Einflüssen speiste. Nesta Webster spekuliert ob es sich bei Kölmer nicht um einen jüdischen Kabbalisten gehandelt hätte und meint Kölmer sei ähnlich dem "well-known Jewish name Calmer". Allerdings ist es wahrscheinlich das diese Spekulation wohl eher in Webster faschistischer Ideologie begründet liegt. Als Kölmer bezeichnete man im Mittelalter freie Grundbesitzer in Preußen, was auch ein möglicher Ursprung des Namens sein kann. Kritiker bemängeln das Kölmers Existenz nicht hinreichend belegt ist, er würde nur in den anti-illuminatischen Schriften von Barruel und von Lecouteulx de Canteleu erwähnt, welche wiederum später Nesta Webster als Quelle diente (von der wiederum Andreas von Retyi abschreibt). In der bekannten Korrespondenz von Weishaupt findet man keine einzige Andeutung an Kölmer. Der Kurier Angeblich wurde die Illuminatenverschwörung erstmal durch ein scheinbar „gottgewolltes“ Unglück entlarvt. Es geschah im Jahre 1785 als ein Kurier namens Lanze durch finsteres Wetter über Frankfurt nach Paris ritt. Sein Ziel: Die Großloge von Frankreich. Seine Aufgabe: Dokumente nach Frankreich bringen welche, im Allgemeinen sich mit Ordensinternen Dingen beschäftigen und Instruktionen für die Vorbereitung der Revolution enthielten, die Dokumente stammten von niemand geringerem als den obersten Illuminaten selbst. Doch wie das Schicksal so spielt, in der nähe Regensburgs erschlug ihn der Blitz. Die Strenggeheimen Dokumente fielen in die Hände der Polizei und nun schien es zu Ende zu gehen mit den Illuminaten. Razzien wurden bei den Illuminaten durchgeführt und bald verbreitete es sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch Deutschland „Die Illuminaten wollen die Weltherrschaft!“. Doch warum endet die Geschichte hier nicht? Warum passierte mit Ausnahme von Bayern in England, Deutschland, Österreich, Frankreich, Polen und Russland nichts? Und warum versendet das böse Genie Weishaupt, der doch sonst immer auf Geheimhaltung bedacht war, überhaupt so wichtige Informationen mittels eines schlichten Boten? Vier Jahre danach explodierte die französische Revolution in Europa… Wo ist nun der wahre Kern dieser Geschichte? Tatsächlich besuchte ein Pfarrer Lanz aus Freisingen den bereits aus Ingoldstadt geflohenen Adam Weishaupt in Regensburg und wurde vom Blitz erschlagen, bei ihm fand die Polizei eine Mitgliederliste des Illuminatenordens. Von einer geplanten Reise nach Frankreich ist nichts bekannt. Das Gift der Illuminaten aqua tofana Das aqua tofana war das Gift mit dem die Illuminaten hinterrücks gemordet haben sollen. Dessen Rezept, welches Massenhausen gesammelt hatt, fand man unter den Papieren die von Zwackh konfisziert wurden. Die Bayerische Regierung hielt es Seinerzeit geheim, vermutlich kannte der Fürst es selbst nicht. In einem Verhörprotokoll von Massenhausen (24.-30. April 1787) gibt dieser an Rezepte einzig aufgrund der Kuriosität gesammelt zu haben. Dem Rezept zufolge sollte man ein Schwein auf besondere Art Füttern und das Gift später dann aus dem Fett des Tieres herrausdestillier können. Das Gift selbst oder speziell gefütterte Schweine wurden nie gefunden. Einige Theoretiker stellen hier eine Verbindung zum Tod von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart her, da dieser wenige Wochen vor seinem Tod die Vermutung äußerte mit dem aqua tofana vergiftet worden zu sein. Abortus-Rezepte Die Ebenso gefundenen Abortus-Rezepte standen im Verdacht bei der Abtreibung von Weishaupts zweiter Frau zum Einsatz gekommen zu sein, doch Massenhausen zufolge konnte Weishaupt diese gar nicht kennen. Dabei handelt es sich laut Leopold Engel fast ausschließlich um unschädliche Aufgüsse von Petersilienkraut, Kamille und Knoblauch. Ein Mittel soll allerdings wirklich wirksam sein. Die Abweichler Nach jenem Kurier und den Veröffentlichungen der Orginalschriften gab es im Orden einige, die die wahren satanischen Absichten der Illuminaten erkannten. Vier Mutige unter ihnen, die leitende Ämter bekleideten, verließen 1785 die nun nicht mehr so geheime Gesellschaft. Sie sagten aus vor dem Untersuchungsgericht, das der weise bayerische Kurfürst einberufen hatte, nun bestand kein Zweifel mehr und der große Kurfürst ließ die Illuminaten verbieten. (Bloß was sagten sie aus, wenn sie vorher nicht mal selbst wussten was vor sich geht?) Proofs of a Conspiracy Bald sollten die Illuminaten einen weiteren folgenschweren Fehler begangen haben, sie warben John Robison an. Der ehernwerte John Robison hatte aber ganz und gar nichts mit solchen Lumpenpack wie den Illuminaten am Hut. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren als Professor der Naturphilosophie an der Universität Edingburgh, sowie Generalsekretär der angesehenen "Royal Society" in seiner Stadt. Doch Robison war sich aber der Bedrohung durch die Lumpen-Illuminaten bewusst und deswegen trat er bei um sie Auszuspionieren. 1797 veröffentlichte der heroische Robison dann unter Lebensgefahr das Buch "Proofs of a Conspiracy..." (Beweise für eine Verschwörung, Titel in Deutschland "über geheime Gesellschaften und deren Gefährlichkeit für Staat und Religion"), welches die Erkenntnis bis nach Amerika trug, wo bald darauf die Suche nach den dortigen Hintermännern begann. Barruel Ein weiterer in der Reihe der Unerschrockenen ist der Abbé Barruel. Als er wegen der Revolution aus Frankreich floh wusste schon von Anfang an: Es kann nur eine Verschwörung im Gange sein! Und in welchen Kreisen die Verschwörer zu finden waren war einem guten Christen wie ihm auch klar: Es können nur die Aufklärer und Philosophen sein! Ohne die Illuminaten zu kennen erkannte er ihren Plan der „dreyfachen Verschwörung“ #Die Erste Verschwörung hat es auf die Fürsten abgesehen. #Die Zweite auf die Kirche #Und die Dritte (Jakobiner) sollte die beiden vorhergehenden Verbinden zu einer zerstörerischen und apokalyptischen Macht gegen jedwede Ordnung! Das war sie also die „Verschwörung gegen Thron und Altar“ die er später in seinen Büchern "Memoirs - Illustrating the History of Jacobinism" überall bekanntmachen sollte, in denen auch seine glorreiche Erkenntnis geschrieben steht das nur die Illuminaten für so etwas Böses in Frage kommen. Illuminaten und die Rothschilds Der Pakt zwischen weishauptschen Illuminaten und der Hochfinanz-Dynastie Rothschild soll schon seit langer Zeit, wenn nicht sogar seit Anbeginn der Geschichte überhaupt bestehen. Der Pakt soll 1770 bei einem Treffen zwischen Adam Weishaupt und einem Rothschild besiegelt worden sein (Die Rothschilds kamen offiziell allerdings erst später zu Reichtum). Es werden unterschiedliche Gründe für dieses Bündnis angegeben: # Die Illuminaten würden die Rothschilds für Götter bzw. Satan in Menschengestalt halten. # Die Illuminaten brauchten Geld und die Rothschilds mussten die Staaten dazu bringen (durch Kriege/Revolutionen) Kredite aufzunehmen. (Wozu einen Mittelsmann, wenn man selber Geld machen kann?) Frankenstein Einige sehen in dem von Mary Shelley im Jahr 1816 geschriebenen Roman "Victor Frankenstein oder der moderne Prometheus" eine Parabel auf den Illuminatenorden. Zumindest ist bekannt das Mary Shelleys Mann, der Dichter Percy Bisshey-Shelley, den Idealen des Illuminatenordens nahe gestanden haben soll. In dem Roman lernt und forscht Victor Frankenstein in Ingolstadt und dessen Universität, an welcher Adam Weishaupt 1776 den Orden gründete. Frankenstein erschaffte in Ingolstadt jenes gotteslästerliche Wesen, welches, trotz seiner anfänglichen gutartigkeit, durch die Zurückweisung der Menschen zu einem Monster wird das seinen Schöpfer verfolgt. Eine Anspielung auf die anfänglich guten Ziele der Illuminaten, die sich mit der Verfolgung ins Gegenteil verkehrten und in der Französischen Revolution gipfelten? Der Name Victor Frankenstein ließe sich nach einigen Theoretikern zergliedern in "Victor", der "Sieger", "Frank", früher für "der Freie", und "Stein". Der "Freie vom Stein" ließe sich als deutliche Anspielung an Freimaurer interpretieren, soll der Name "Sieg der Freimaurer" bedeuten? Eine andere Erklärung des Namens führt ihn auf die Burg Frankenstein zurück, in der der bekannte Alchemist Johann Konrad Dippel ein Labor hatte. Ein Pfarrer verbreitete über Dippel das Gerücht er würde an Leichen experimentieren und hätte ein Wesen aus diesen erschaffen, welches später aus der Burg geflohen sei und Mädchen im Wald fangen, mit ihnen spielen und sie zuletzt kochen würde. Literatur Weishaupts Illuminaten * Manfred Agethen: Geheimbund und Utopie. Illuminaten, Freimaurer und deutsche Spätaufklärung. – München, Oldenbourg, 1987. - ISBN 3-486-54171-4 * Die Korrespondenz des Illuminatenordens. Bd. 1, 1776-81. Herausgegeben von Reinhard Markner, Monika Neugebauer-Wölk und Hermann Schüttler. - Tübingen, Max Niemeyer, 2005. - ISBN 3-484-10881-9 * Karl-Heinz Göttert: Knigge oder von den Illusionen des anständigen Lebens. - München : dtv, 1995. - ISBN 3-423-04672-4 * Richard van Dülmen: Der Geheimbund der Illuminaten. - Stuttgart : Frommann-Holzboog, 1977. - ISBN 3-7728-0674-0 * Leopold Engel: Geschichte des Illuminaten-Ordens. Beitrag zur Geschichte Bayerns. – Bremen, Faksimile-Verlag, 1985 (Repr. d. Ausg. Berlin 1906) * Eugen Lennhoff: Politische Geheimbünde. München, Langen Müller, 1968 * Helmut Reinalter (Hrsg.): Der Illuminatenorden (1776-1785/87). Frankfurt/ Main, Lang, 1997. - ISBN 3-631-32227-5 * Claus Werner: Le voyage de Bode - Paris en 1787 et le - complot maconnique - - in: Annales historiques de la rèvolution francaise 55 (1987), S. 432 - 445. * Die Brüder des Marquis Posa von Hans-Jürgen Schings ISBN: 3484107286 * "Die Weimarer Klassik und ihre Geheimbünde" Hrsg. Walter Müller-Seidel und Wolfgang Riedel. ISBN 3-8260-2528-8. Verschwörungstheorie *"Die These von der Verschwörung 1776-1945- Philosophen, Freimaurer, Juden, Liberale und Sozialisten als Verschwörer gegen die Sozialordnung." von Johannes Rogalla von Bieberstein Peter Lang GmbH, Frankfurt/M, Herbert Lang & Cie AG, Bern. 1976 ISBN 3-261-01906-9; überarb. Neuaufl."Der Mythos von der Verschwoerung", Wiesbaden: Marix 2008. ISBN 978-3-86539-162-9 Weblinks Primärquellen www.2hap.org/Geheime-Gesellschaften(zahlreiche weitere Primärquellen auf der Seite). :*Adam Weishaupt Grössere Mysterien Erste Klasse :*Adam Weishaupt Höhere Mysterien 2te Klasse :*Franz Xaver Zwackh: Beurkundete Geschichte des Illuminatenordens :*Johann Joachim Christoph Bode www.weltverschwoerung.de :*Protokolle des Frankfurter Zirkels Internetartikel *Uni Erfurt *Wikipediaartikel *www.illuminaten.org - umfangreiche Seminararbeit * Der Beitrag Johann Adam Weishaupts zur Pädagogik des Illuminatismus - Dissertation vom 20. Februar 2004 zur Erlangung des akademischen Grades "Dr. phil." *Liste adliger Mitglieder *Adam Weishaupt Foundation *'www.illuminaten.de' :*Die Illuminaten :*Das Utopia der Illuminaten Weishaupts(Anmeldung erforderlich) :*Der Illuminatenorden des Adam Weishaupt(Anmeldung erforderlich)(Illuminatenmitgliederliste) *'www.weltverschwoerung.de' :*Die bayrischen Illuminaten Category:Illuminatenorden Category:18. Jahrhundert